This invention relates generally to wiring blocks for use primarily in the communications industry. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel wiring block having removable legs and snap-in wiring strips.
Wire connecting systems of the type described herein are well known and commercially available from AT&T Technologies as the 110 connector system. The 110 type wiring systems are described in several prior patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,264; 3,798,581 and 4,118,095. An AT&T Technologies 110A type wiring block comprises a base having integrally molded legs at each end thereof. The legs provide a space behind the wiring block (when mounted) for cables that are to be terminated on the wiring block. Further, each leg terminates at a respective foot, with each foot having a plurality of mounting holes therethrough. An upper surface of the base has a plurality of longitudinal slots with spaced mounting holes through the base. A wiring strip is secured in each of the slots by a plurality of posts extending from the lower surface of the strip through the mounting holes in the slots. The posts are heat staked to the base at its lower surface. The legs extend upwardly past the base and terminate at platforms. Opposing surfaces of each outer pair of the legs include a retaining edge for resiliently securing designation strips.
The 110A type wiring block suffers from several disadvantages and problems. The legs are permanently attached thereto and often obstruct wire/cable management during installations, moves and changes. Further, the heat staking of the wiring strips to the base is believed to increase assembly time and coal of the wiring block. The solid base of the 110A type wiring block restricts wire/cable layoul by limiting access to the wiring strips to the sides and ends of the wiring block.
The AT&T Technologies 110T type wiring block employs wiring strips which are snap lock mounted onto the base of the wiring block. This snap lock mounting feature is provided by a pair of resiliently deflectable arms extending upwardly from the lower end of the post extending downwardly from the lower surface of the wiring strip. The arms from each post are retained within corresponding openings in the base by retaining edges therein which engage the arms. The 110T type wiring block does not include integrally molded legs. However, a bracket having legs may be attached at the lower surface of the base.
The 110T type wiring block suffers from many of the same disadvantages as the 110A type wiring block. The bracket of the 110T type wiring block must be attached prior to wiring the block. Accordingly, this bracket also obstructs wire/cable management during installation. moves and changes. Further, the base of the 110T wiring block as well as the attaching surface of the bracket are solid, thereby restricting access to the wiring strips to entry from the sides and ends of the wiring block.